Methods and equipment for programming audio and video appliances are known, particularly in the video recorder field. Usually when a recorder is first connected to an existing video system, individual program numbers or other program identification indicia are assigned to respective tuning data, for example, the specific frequencies or channel numbers, required to receive transmissions from stations which are receivable at that locality. The tuning data is stored in a so-called program memory. The recorder is then "programmed" with certain basic data. Thereafter, if it is desired to set the tuner of the recorder to receive a certain station, the user need not enter the corresponding transmission frequency or channel number. Rather, it suffices to enter the program number assigned. Via the program memory, the recorder then determines the transmission frequency or channel number belonging to the desired program and adjusts the tuner accordingly.
In the methods and equipment known, however, a disadvantage is apparent in that entering the channel numbers or frequencies and their assignments to respective program numbers is time consuming and can be a source of errors.
A source of additional control errors also arises if the individual components of an audio/video home entertainment component system including, for example, radio and television receivers and recorders, have different assignments of frequencies or channel numbers to program numbers.
Thus, there is a desire to provide users with a simple means of programming audio and video appliances with required tuning data for receiving radio and television broadcasts.